Le Loup Blanc
by FicMystik
Summary: Fuir, c'était devenue ma seconde vie et moi qui avait confiance en toi, mon ami tu me traques comme une bete. Une bete, c'est un peu ce que je suis c'est vrai... Je n'aurais pas du te confier mon secret. Sasu/Naru et autres. Rating Progressif


Le Loup Blanc

Hellloooo tous le monde comment allez vous ?! Pour ceux qui me suivent vous devez savoir que mon autre fiction "Nous le Voulons tous" de Kuroko no basket est terminé. Merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutient ! Vous me donnez l'envie d'écrire ! Donc nous nous retrouvons pour une autre fiction de Naruto cette fois ci intitulé " Le Loup Blanc" avec au programme du Sasunaru, de la magie de la romance du suspens tout comme on aime ! Je vous laisse découvrir donc ma nouvelle fiction avec je l'espère très vite de nouvelles reviews sur vos avis et impressions ! Bonne Lecture !

Résumé : Fuir, c'était devenue ma seconde vie et moi qui avait confiance en toi, mon ami tu me traques comme une bête. Une bête,un monstre, un Zodialie c'est un peu ce que je suis c'est vrai... Je n'aurais pas du te confier mon secret.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ... Sinon je n'aurais pas fait mourir un grand nombre d'entre eux et j'aurai donné un meilleur caractère a ce putin de Sasuke ^_^ !

Rating : M progressif.

Couple principal : Sasunaru.

Couples secondaires : A suivre

* * *

Qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré ? Ou en serais-je à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Est ce que c'est le fil rouge du destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer ? Beaucoup de questions pour si peu de réponses?  
J'ai joué avec le feu j'en paye le prix. J'ai dévoiler un secret qui n'aurait pas du être transmis. Toi moi ami, mon frère je suis déçu de ne plus pouvoir compter sur toi, de t'avoir vu tant changer et d'avoir assister a ton changement, tu es devenu comme les maîtres que nous haïssions tant, arrogant, fière mais doter d'une grande intelligence. Tout cela doit être vague pour vous... Laissez moi vous racontez notre histoire.

Derrière les montagnes cachées du Nord, la ou personne n'ose s'aventurer car le froid y était beaucoup trop rude ce trouve un petit village ni très grand ni très petit ou fuse légendes et mythes. Les chefs du villages surnommés "maîtres" donnent l'éducation et la manière de vivre à tous les habitants, à cette époque nous étions jeunes et insouciants nous suivions les conseils tel des moutons et devenions de parfait petits villageois, laissant nos choix à une bande de vieux fous.

Mais rentrons dans le vif du sujet, j'ai 12 ans, j'étudie dans la petite école, j'ai une beauté que beaucoup me font remarqué, j'ai des cheveux d'ors et des yeux bleus azures. Je n'ai pas tout à fait les caractéristiques physiques du village mais je ne suis pas rejeté pour autant.  
De nombreuses personnes s'intéressent a moi pourtant je suis de nature plutôt solitaire, je n'aime pas me mêler aux autres et me faire "ami ami" avec eux.  
Le seul qui peut m'approcher est Shikamaru Nara, mon meilleur ami j'ai l'impression que tout les autres enfants ne sont que des pions manipulés par des personnes qui n'ont presque plus la force de se déplacer.

Comme toujours j'écoute à peine l'histoire que nous racontes le maître et pour une fois la légende parait intéressante alors je tends une oreille à son récit. 

\- Asseyez vous et taisez vous les enfants. La légende que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui s'appelle "les bêtes éveillées". Il y a fort longtemps dans un petit village près de la montagne vivait une jeune fille qui s'appelait Euphélia elle avait de long cheveux brun légèrement bouclée et des yeux d'un vert transperçant, une beauté qui faisait tombé les cœurs.  
Cette jeune fille eut un jour un coup de foudre pour un homme appelé Evan, il était grand avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait aux bas des reins métisse de peau et des yeux bleus. Ces deux êtres hors du commun, qui avait chacun une beauté insurmontable était tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais leurs famille les avaient déjà promis a quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant ils voulaient quand même tenter cet amour interdit.  
Avant leurs mariages respectifs à chacun ils voulurent s'unir une dernière fois... Ils furent surpris par les maîtres du village et bannis dans la haute montagne du Nord.  
Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble mais aux portes de la mort à cause du froid qui leur glacé le sang. Malgré tout ils étaient libres et pouvaient enfin vivre leurs amour alors ils décidèrent de survivre à tout prix ! Ils se sont dirigé vers une grotte et on réussit a tenir le coup jusqu'au lendemain. Au matin le froid s'était très légèrement apaisé, ils allaient sortirent de leur repère mais non loin de la une famille d'ours étaient entrain de passer. Les amoureux regardèrent ces bêtes évoluer dans cette montagne qui était désormais leur maison, sauf qu'eux étaient les vrais habitants.  
Ils les ont tellement observer qu'un jour en allant chercher de l'eau Euphélia vit son reflet dans l'eau glacé, elle n'était plus femme mais ours. Elle c'était transformé au fil du temps comme l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Plus tard quand l'hiver passa et que le temps fut plus doux ils pouvaient redevenir homme. Ils avaient découvert cette capacité hors norme qu'ils avaient réussi à développer. Ils avaient la possibilité de s'adapter a leurs environnement, mais ils pouvaient redevenir homme, un pouvoir sans pareil qui garantissait leur survie. Ils étaient devenue ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui des Zodialies.  
Et c'est ainsi que le village caché du Nord est né, des êtres mi-humain mi-bête qui vivent au plus loin des villes et des villages et qui réussissaient a développé des capacités suivant leur environnement. Maintenant ces personnes sont extrêmement rares et ils sont souvent, quand ils sont trouvé garder par la famille royale.

Un petit prit la parole :

\- C'est a dire Monsieur ? La famille royale ?

\- Et bien pour fêter les 18 ans d'un prince ou d'une princesse on lui offre le plus souvent un serviteur Zodialie.

\- Zodialie ? Un serviteur ?

\- Oui c'est comme ça qu'on les appelles. Et plus qu'être des serviteurs ce sont avant tout des marques de pouvoirs, des protecteurs grâce a leurs capacités mais il y a aussi des sortes de grades chaque bête a son niveau de rareté, le plus rare connu a ce jour et celui de Itachi Uchiwa, son prénom est Kakashi c'est un chien géant qui a les traits d'un loup et sa fourrure est noir alors que ses cheveux sont argents. Le plus souvent ces Zodialie sont dotés d'une beauté et d'une aura très forte ou une caractéristique physique particulière.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ce Kakani ?

\- Kakashi * et bien comme je vous l'ai dit il a des cheveux d'argents presque blanc et il est un très belle homme courageux et fidèle.

\- Et ils sont facile a trouver ?

\- Non, le plus souvent ils deviennent encore plus beau avec le temps, et connaissant le risque d'être capturé ne se montre pas.

Une question était au bout de mes lèvres j'hésita avant de me lancer :

\- Maître, pourquoi ces humains dotés de capacités spéciales, de transformation et de beauté s'abaissent a rester au pouvoir des ces rois et rennes égoïstes?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto, ce jeune homme quand on le regardait aurait pu être un Zodialie. Il était déjà extrêmement beau, et avait des cheveux d'ors et des yeux de glaces, il était aussi très mature pour son age et avait une certaine malice et intelligence que les autres n'avaient pas, pourtant personne ne doutait, ce petit étant la depuis bébé.

\- N'insulte pas nos rois comme ça ! Mais cette question est intéressante. Quand les Zodialies sont trouvés ils sont emmené dans un bâtiment spéciale. Ensuite après un test d'aptitude la famille royale vient et récupère l'un des Zodialies proposé, celui qui leur correspond le mieux.

Je tiqua.

\- C'est une foire aux bestiaux ! Pourquoi les privent ont de leur liberté ?

\- Par ce qu'ils sont différents Naruto.

\- Et quand on est différent on a pas nos propres choix ?

\- Arrête un peu avec toutes ces questions ! Ils pourraient être dangereux !

\- Donc si je comprends bien... Ces personnes sont enfermés dans des cages dorés, l'avenir tracé par des hommes qui ont peur d'eux par ce qu'ils ne sont pas les même.. Je ne comprends pas ...

\- Naruto, n'ai pas pitié d'eux tu n'en rencontreras certainement jamais et tant mieux pour toi. Tout ce que tu as a savoir c'est qu'ils sont heureux d'appartenir a quelqu'un. Même si il arrive que certain se débatte ils sont le plus souvent emmener de force pour préserver la population.

\- QUOI ?! Mais n'ont ils aucun cœurs pour traiter ces gens de la sorte ?! Que font ils des autres ceux qui ne peuvent pas aller avec la famille royale ?!

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des gens Naruto. Quand aux autres ils se retrouvent le plus souvent au service d'autres membres haut gradé autour de la royauté ou alors si ils capturent des jeunes avec un gros potentiel ils les gardent en captivité pour le prochain roi, le plus souvent ceux la sont les plus fidèle... Comme Kakashi.

\- Vous parlez d'eux comme des animaux, ils restent des êtres humains ! C'est tellement injuste ! Pourquoi ne laissent-ils pas les autres vivre librement ensuite ?! Et qu'est ce que le pact ?!

\- Ils ne sont pas libres car le royaume a peur qu'ils se regroupent et provoquent une rébellion, ces sauvages ... Ils sont de forces physique nettement supérieur a la notre et c'est grâce au pact qu'ils arrivent a maîtriser les Zodialies ! Mais pour ce qui est du pact en lui même tu apprendras ça plus tard jeune homme c'est tout pour aujourd'hui tu as bien assez poser de questions comme ça !

La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours me sortir de ma torpeur, les propos du maître m'avait glacé le sang. Pourquoi vivre dans un monde si injuste...

La classe se dissipa chaque enfant allant rejoindre ses parents a la sortit ce que je n'ai pas. J'enfile mon manteau et mes petites bottes en fourrures, puis je décide de me diriger vers la montagne, je commence a monter haut, toujours plus haut. Puis je m'arrête quand je suis presque au sommet.  
Il y a devant moi un grand rocher plat puis en dessous le vide. Je m'approche et j'observe ... les plaines s'étendent sous mes yeux. Tout est blanc, comme une couette blanche pour tenir chaud, sauf que la neige est froide. Mes yeux bleus devinrent encore plus pure en cet instant. On y voyait se refléter la beauté des montagnes. J'étais tellement émerveillé que l'espace d'un instant je ne me contrôlais plus. Sur ma tête blonde est apparue des oreilles blanches touffues et au niveau de mon bassin une longue queue blanche qui tombée dans la neige. Tout mes sens sont aiguisés ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu ça. Je respire cet aire si pure et je ne sentis pas la présence derrière moi totalement effacé par toutes les sensations que me procurer ce paysage.

\- Na... Naru ?

D'un coup tout s'arrête, je me retourne et vois Shikamaru mon meilleur ami, les yeux exorbités et la bouche en O. Je le regarde, je baisse la tête. Il recule d'un pas puis de deux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Heuu ... Galère... Je suis désolé je t'ai vu partir dans la montagne et... Et je t'ai suivis mais ... Heu ... enfin attends tu es exactement comme la légende de tout a l'heure un Zodialie c'est ça?

\- Ne me regarde pas ...

Shikamaru analysait la situation je le voyais dans ces yeux. Tout d'un coup je vis un sourire sur son visage, il s'approche, je recule et passa sa main sur mes oreilles.

\- Elles sont toute douces.

\- Lache ça c'est sensible ...

On se regarde un instant avant d'entrer dans un grand fou rire, sur le coup je décide de lui expliquer tout depuis le début, je suis juste heureux de voir que tout ce passe bien et que il ne me rejette pas. Les heures sont passées juste comme ça, personnellement je n'avais pas froid mais je le vis frissonner. Pour son bien être je décide de rentrer pour qu'il puisse rentrer également.

En arrivant chez lui Shikamaru courra vers son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Père .. Père ?!

\- Que veux tu ? ET ?! ET tu as vu l'heure ! Ne rentre pas si tard quand tu sais que le grand froid arrive !

\- C'est Naru, il ma expliqué son histoire et c'est un Zodialie comme dans la légende et père ... il est tout seul nous pourrions le faire venir ici.. ?

\- Que racontes-tu ?!

\- Le maître nous a raconter une légende sur les Zodialie aujourd'hui et j'ai vu Naru il est pareil !

Il eut d'abord un hoquet de surprise avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

\- Prends ton manteau Shikamaru.

\- Mais la nuit va tomber ?!

\- Dépêche toi, nous allons chercher Naru.

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment centrale du village, la maison des maîtres.

Ils entrèrent, tous les anciens avaient été convoqué, ils etaient réunis autour d'une table. Seul le feu de cheminée et les bougies éclairaient la pièce. Shikamaru tira sur la manche de son père.

\- Que faisons nous ici et pour Naruto nous devons le trouver !

Il prit la parole :

\- Désolé de vous dérangez maîtres, mais mon fils a vu quelques choses aujourd'hui le jeune Naruto, le beau garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus est un Zodialie.

\- Monsieur Nara, Naruto est la depuis très longtemps nous avons douter aussi mais nous ne pensons pas cela possible les Zodialies sont tellement rares, il est presque impossible qu'il y en ai un dans notre village.

\- Maîtres, le jeune Naruto n'a pas de parents dans ce village, ses origines sont inconnues.

Shikamaru chuchota :

\- Papa ! Ils ne vont pas être gentil c'était un secret a Naru et moi et je voulais l'aider qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tait toi !

\- Shikamaru ! _Il hésita il n'aimait pas mentir a son fils_. Il connaisse un remède pour aider Naruto mais il ne me croit pas quand je leur explique que Naru est un Zodialie... Explique leurs tout, il connaisse ton intelligence, ils ne douteront plus.

Il hésita longuement mais il avait confiance en son père.

\- Il y a une heure j'ai vu Na.. Naruto avoir une queue et des oreilles blanches.. Je vous jures que c'est vrai aidez le s'il vous plait ...

\- Nous vous croyons.. Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous mentir maintenant que faisons nous mes amis ?

Les anciens se concertèrent :

\- Très bien nous allons le remettre aux Bétéalis, ainsi nous pourront subvenir aux besoins du village suivant sa rareté.

\- PAPA ?! Qu'est qu'ils racontent qui sont les Bétéalis ?! PAPA !

\- Il ignora les cris de son fils Très bien. Nous devons aller le chercher maintenant ?

\- Si vous le pouvez.

\- PAPA ARRÊTE CA ! VITE NARU .. Shikamaru se dirigea vers la porte mais un coup fort dans sa nuque le fit tomber au sol.

\- Excusez moi Monsieur Nara mais si le petit Naruto a des capacités vous aurez beaucoup de mal a le récupérer alors j'ai une proposition a vous faire...

\- Expliquez moi.

\- Ce village peut remonter dans l'estime de la famille royale grâce a Naruto.. Mais également avec votre fils. Si le petit blond a conscience de ce qu'il est alors aujourd'hui il a du comprendre qu'il serait recherché si son état venait à être divulgué. Pour éviter qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit et pour réussir sa capture plus facilement nous pensons que le mieux serait de mettre quelqu'un de confiance à sa poursuite. Vous nous avez dis précédemment que le jeune Shikamaru était proche du Zodialie, alors nous pensons mettre un sceau dans l'esprit de votre fils pour permettre la capture de Naruto. Bien évidemment, Shikamaru aura un grade dans l'armée si il fait ses preuves et vous obtiendrez une somme importante pour votre implication dans cet affaire. Il serait vraiment dommage de laissé passer l'avenir de votre fils pour un Zodialie.

\- Très bien j'accepte.. Mais à une condition, que le sceau n'affecte pas le cerveau de mon fils.

\- Bien sur que non une fois le Zodialie récupérer le sceau se dissipera de lui même.  
Merci de votre participation, de toute manière il reste 4 ans avant que le jeune Sasuke ai 18 ans. Audine ! Va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, des bougies, mes reliques, et des feuilles hypnotisantes.

Elle se mit en oeuvre, ils installèrent le corps de Shikamaru sur la table maintenant entouré de bougies. Les feuilles avaient été mélangées a l'eau chaude et tout en récitant une sorte d'incantation ils versèrent l'eau sur le corps du jeune homme.

\- OOOH grand maitre, fait que la mémoire de ce garcon soit changer, OOOH puissante nature offre lui un nouvel ojectif qui est de capturer Naruto Uzumaki la bête blanche avant ses 16 ans, OOOOH aimante mère fait en sorte que le sceau se libère une fois l'objectif accomplie, OOOOH grande terre fait qu'il n'oublie pas ses sentiments d'amitié envers son objectif , OOOOOOOH Unique dieu... Pardonne Nous de vendre un de nos enfants..  
L'incantation terminé le corps inerte ce releva avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, il fixa la salle détailla les personnes, un sourire s'étendit sur son visage et une seule phrase coupa le silence.

\- Ou est Naruto Uzumaki ? 

* * *

1er Chapitre un peu court mais je voulais finir à ce moment la avant d'entamer la suite :D N'hésitez pas à poster une review bonne ou mauvaise (constructive) ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
